


The place where it all started [ Sirius x Severus ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓La cama al parecer era su lugarprincipal.┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	The place where it all started [ Sirius x Severus ]

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad en el Writober [ día 25] en mi perfil.   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/204533399-the-place-where-it-all-started-sirius-x-severus

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ʙᴇɢɪɴs: sɪʀɪᴜs x sᴇᴠᴇʀᴜs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Estaban desayunando como todas las mañanas desde que se habían casado luego de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, no fue de la mejor manera, pero estaban unidos mágicamente por la ley marcada por el ministerio. Al principio habían intentado separarse de cualquier modo, pero no podían sin tener al menos un año viviendo juntos como un matrimonio, pero actualmente tenían tres y eran muy felices._

_Pan tostado, café amargo y otro tipo de comida jamás faltaban como aquellos besos robados que se daban, todo parecía tan surreal a como había sido el día en que se cumplió un año de matrimonio, su primer aniversario de casados donde peleas, discusiones y hasta llanto hubo la mayoría del tiempo hasta que se confesaron que no podían separarse... porque se amaban._

_No eran perfectos y sus personalidades chocaban casi todo el tiempo, pero aprendieron a lidiar con eso, se acostumbraron al mal humor del otro, las patadas de Sirius mientras dormían, los pelos de perro por toda la casa, y que Severus tenía que bañarlo al estar transformado porque, aunque estuviera limpio en su forma humana, no era suficiente. Snape haciendo pociones todo el tiempo, amando el silencio que ya no estaba presente ya que Black era el ser más ruidoso que este pudo haber conocido alguna vez. Nada fue tarea fácil, ni siquiera dormir juntos en donde el Gryffindor era un poco ''mano larga'' y el Slytherin dormía con su varita en mano, por suerte ya no era así, ahora si no dormían abrazados eran capaz de llorar._

_Ahora era un reto más duro dormir separados, cada uno en una punta cuando peleaban por estupideces... siempre se arreglaba en la madrugada, porque se amaban, dejando que sus magias se potenciarán y se perdonaran._

_Hace tres años estaban juntos y no pensaban separarse por nada del mundo. Nada más importaba... mientras desayunaran entre besos, en paz y siendo unidos._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― Es una casa muy bonita... _― menciono Sirius esperando a que Severus terminara de hacer su café ―_ podría acostumbrarme a vivir acá.

_Black sabía perfectamente de las leyes mágicas al querer ser auror, aunque le suplicaran al mismo Merlín e intentaran separarse por cualquier medio... no iban a poder hacerlo sin antes convivir un año juntos._

― Si, necesitaba irme de la casa de mis padres y encontré esto antes de salir de Hogwarts... y si fuera vos, no me acostumbraría. _― dijo Snape prácticamente tirando la taza de café sobre la mesa ―_ no tengo nada para ofrecerte que no sea este café, ni pan... además, en unas horas el ministerio va a abrir, y esto. _― menciono poniendo su mano con un anillo mágico de repuesto enfrente de Sirius que tenía el ceño fruncido ―_ se va acabar.

― Que poca hospitalidad Snape _― gruño el pelinegro ―_

― No estaba en mis planes tener visitas... _― interrumpió el Slytherin ―_

― ¿Que? ¿acaso cuando te cuestas con alguien no le ofreces unas galletas al menos?

― No vienen a desayunar, si no a...

― Abrirte de piernas, sí. Lo entiendo. _― dijo Sirius logrando que Severus le empujara la cabeza con su mano ―_

― Estúpido...

― Grasoso...

― Anoche no decías lo mismo.

― No tengo problema en arreglar las cosas en la cama entonces.

― Ni lo sueñes...

_Los dos observaron detenidamente las grabaciones muggles que había hecho James de su supuesta ''boda'', ninguno de los dos había planeado tener relaciones y mucho menos casarse, pero era su fiesta de graduación en el mundo no mágico. Lily había insistido a Severus que asistiera y así fue pero pasarse de copas fue una muy buena en el momento, todos festejaban, ni siquiera sabían cómo habían terminado besándose pero según la cámara de Potter, fue porque estaban por pelear borrachos, apuntándose con sus varitas mientras Evans trataba de sapararlos, pero de un momento a otro la pelirroja se había quedado sin aire cuando fue testigo que estos dos en vez de lanzarse un maleficio, se besaron con pasión, o como decía la voz de Remus Lupin de fondo, ''sacando la tensión sexual de tantos años''._

_Todos estaban completamente borrachos a causa de las bebidas muggles, terminando en un tipo de registro civil mágico, donde dijeron ''si'', acabando casados y pasando su noche de bodas en la casa de Severus. La mañana siguiente fue un horror, despertarse con una gran resaca, un anillo de bodas barato, tu enemigo al lado completamente desnudos, y una cinta de grabación tirado en uno de los pasillos con un papel pegado que decía ''Lo sentimos por todo, que sean muy felices'' firmado por James, Lily, Remus y Peter._

_Gritaron tan fuerte que estaban seguros que los habían escuchado hasta los vecinos, se separaron de manera brusca, Snape le tuvo que tirar una almohada a Sirius porque Black se había quedado parado completamente atónito mirando como el Slytherin estaba desnudo._

― Sos un fuego Snape... _― murmuro Sirius siendo callado por la almohada ―_ ¿sabes qué? no me arrepiento.

―! FUERA DE ACÁ BLACK ¡

_La primera mañana había empezado de aquella manera tan espantosa, pero en la actual se habían despertado con un ''buen día'', un beso en las mejillas, nariz, frente, labios, en donde pudieran, en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado su primer día de horror y en dónde ahora se amaban._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
